In recent years, with the advance of processing capabilities of arithmetic units, the power consumption by an arithmetic unit in executing a job has increased. Thus, an arithmetic unit has generated more heat. Particularly, in a data center where a plurality of arithmetic units are placed, as the number of arithmetic units increases, the amount of heat generated by the arithmetic units increases.
Accordingly, various methods for suppressing the increase of the amount of heat generated in a data center have been studied including a technology that assigns jobs by avoiding biased loads on arithmetic units to prevent overheating of a specific arithmetic unit. For example, a technology has been known which collects differences between maximum allowable temperatures and real operating temperatures of arithmetic units as a parameter for estimating loads on the arithmetic units and assigns jobs in the decreasing order of the collected differences in temperature.
However, the technology in the past has a problem that the entire power consumption in a data center may increase in attempting efficient suppression of increases of the amount of heat generated in the data center.
More specifically, according to the technology in the past, for more efficient suppression of increases of the amount of heat generated in a data center, the maximum allowable temperatures of arithmetic units therein are set higher. Alternatively, the real operating temperatures of the arithmetic units are set lower by increasing the air-conditioning performance in the data center. Thus, the power consumption by the arithmetic units may increase, and more power may be used for the air-conditioning. This increases the entire power consumption by the data center as a result.
The followings are a reference document.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-242614